Russian Roulette
by Masked Accordeur
Summary: Unexplainable deaths have been occurring through-out the entire city. What could be behind this? Is it who the boys believe it to be! Or is this just a deadly game they have all been invited to? One winner, one spin, one gun, one bullet, one chance.
1. Prologue

**This fanficition does contain cross over characters, but they are by the same author, Kaori Yuki!**

**Cast:**

**Cain Hargreaves**

**Riffeal "Riff" **

**Jizabel Disraeli**

**Ian Hasumi (Eriya)**

**Isaiah Hasumi (Tokage)**

**This story is going to contain a lot of confusion if you don't know the characters to well. But even if you don't know them, I bet you can still enjoy it.**

**And now, Naruto-UzumakiHokage presents...**

_Russian Roulette_

_Prologue_

_The Gyrate_

_"It used to only take one, now it takes two or more. This deadly game, this one chance of suicide. If you were given the chance to play, would you accept it, or deny it. Take your pick. I'll leave this gun, the very gun that killed your very loved ones, here on your dresser. The choice is yours." The man said, leaving the weapon and making his exit out the window. The woman tremble at the sight of her reflection on the barrel. This was her one chance to be re-united with her husband, her child. She had lost them all to the very same game. Russian Roulette. A game of bravery and death. The woman trembled as she shut off her nightstand lamp, and tried to sleep, but the voices inside her head were endless. Screaming at her, and demanded her to do it. Her heart began racing, and aching in pain. Nothing she could bear. She rose to her feet, and screamed in agony. The suffering was too much, and yet, he left the one escape in her room. She decided her mind. _

_ She grabbed the shiny platinum, looked at her face once more, and closed her eyes. The tears flowed quickly, leaving her tear ducts, and onto the red carpet floor. The pain had to stop, and she wanted to be loved once again. Quickly, she spun the barrel, letting it's clicks awaken her mind, and make her rethink her descision. however, her mind was set. The barrel came to a stop, and without a hesistation, she pulled the trigger..._

_ "Honey? Are you alright?" a man's voice called, from down the corridor. He walked out of his room, terrified suddenly. His heart had sank for no reason. He only gets this feeling when something bad happens, mainly targeting his family. Entering the hall right outside her door, his body shook with terror. The feeling was increasing, as the knob turned and the door creaked on open._

_ "NO! DUCIE!" he shouted, flicking on the light and running to his wife's body. Then he saw the platinum weapon, barrel spinning still. Quickly he grabbed the gun, and stopped the rotating barrel. _

_ "I'll never forgive you." he shouted, tears falling onto his wife's body, as he pulled the trigger..._

_ "Mom? Dad?" a little boy called out down the hallways. He had felt something sink inside him. He also heard the loud bangs of the bullet releasing from it's weilder, and blood splashing on the ground. Slowly entering his parents' bedroom, his eyes widen. The horror before him, made him tremble._

_ "Mom? Dad?" He shouted. He tripped over his own feet halfway to his parents' bodies, but he was cut off. A man had entered the room, staring down at the young boy. The stranger was holding the gun in his hand. The boy trembled, now fearing he would be killed.  
"It's okay. I won't kill you, Isaiah." he said, handing the gun down to the boy. "From now on, you'll carry this weapon, and must no one, know your real name. Got it?" he said, picking up his parents' bodies off the floor, and making his leave out the window. The child trembled and fell on his knees. _

_ "I'll get revenge! I swear on my life, I'll kill anyone that harms me and my family! From now on, no one will call me Isaiah!" The young child began writing in his parents' blood, writing his new name in the blood, then on the gun. _

_ "My name is now...Tokage." he rose to his feet, his red eyes flaring with rage. All the feelings he had about love transformed into hate, and killing. His thoughts had changed and he spun the barrel. The clicking made his smile grow, and his thoughts darker, and coated with malice. Stopping the barrel quickly, he pointed the gun at his forehead, and pulled the trigger, letting his blood blanket the ground, and let his laughter fill the room around him.  
"I'll have my revenge! Just you wait!" Tokage shouted, having his voice echo down the corridors. Deep down inside him, he was still in great pain, for losing the ones that loved him, the only ones who had, but slowly, time was consuming his depression, into hatred. Sooner or later, maybe in a couple of months time, he'll never know what is like to love, ever again..._

_ Morning had risen, and Tokage had eventually fell asleep, but woke up with strangers in his home. Luckily, the gun he had last night was missing._

_ "Hey! Why're you in my house!" Tokage shouted. The men looked at him, and bent down to his eye level. _

_ "Your neighbor called us last night, said they heard some noise. Strangely enough, when we arrived there, the same situation happened there and here. Since both of you don't have parents, you'll be going to a new family." Tokage trembled and stood up._

_ "I refuse to leave!" The man rolled his eyes, and grabbed Tokage by his arms, and dragged him out of the house. Quickly, he tossed him in the back seat of a vechile and slammed the door. _

_ "Damn it!" Tokage yelled, trying to open the door, but the child lock was activated. "LET ME OUT!" he screamed louder and louder, but no one answered, except a quite voice behind him._

_ "No need to yell. They'll never hear you." Tokage swiftly turned his head, and glared at his evasedropper with fury red eyes._

_ "Who the hell are you?" he shouted._

_ "Quite a mouth for someone your age." they said, brushing black bangs out of their face to reveal his golden eyes. "I'm your neighbor. You've never seen me before, but we had the same incindent. My name is Cain. And you?" Tokage folded his arms over his chest, and turned away._

_ "Tokage, don't you forget it."_

_ "Alright, you're quite pouty, but I am surprised that you're not sad about losing your parents."_

_ "I never cared for them." he growled. "Just stop talking to me."_

_ "Ok, whatever you say, grumpy." Cain turned away from Tokage, and stared out the other window..._

_ The car had been driving in silence. The police, which were driving didn't make conversation with either of the children. Quietly, you could hear the engine in this dull silence. Cain's breathing was unsteady, and it could be heard under the engine noise, but Tokage could hear him. _

_ "You're scared, aren't you?" Tokage spoke, breaking the silence. Cain looked at the other boy's red eyes, with fear, but tried hiding._

_ "No, just wondering on how our new families will treat us." Tokage turned away again, drifting in and out of his thoughts. The thoughts of murder and blood. Strangely, he wanted to murder everyone in the car, and have their blood spill all over the leather seats and stain them, but then he'd drift out. He looked back at Cain, and wondered if he too, had these devious thoughts..._

_ The police escorted the boys into the building made of stone, but surrounded in the sound of children playing and laughing. The foster home, or adoption center. They left them there, and Cain looked back at Tokage._

_ "Here we are, wanna mingle?" he asked, trying to change his additutde. _

_ "I don't care, I just want my deeds to be complete." Tokage spoke, sounding more gruff than usual._

_ "Ok, but I'm going to make some friends, cause your impossible to commincate with." Cain said, leaving Tokage standing all by himself. Tokage folded his arms, and stared at the other children. Deep down, barely in his mind, he was also worried about this, but his thoughts changed when a boy with dirty blonde hair approached him._

_ "Hello, wanna be friends?" he asked, holding out his hand to shake, and the other wrapped around his big bunny rabbit plushie._

_ "Why should we? We'll only be seprated and never meet again." Tokage responded, staring into the boys auburn eyes._

_ "You weren't loved very much by your parents were you?" the boy asked, sitting next to him. "My name is Eriya, and you?"_

_ "Tokage." he responded, then he turned away from him. "Why're you here?"_

_ "My parents were murder in their bedroom last night. A gun killed them, and then the police came and brought me here." Tokage looked at the young blonde, eyes wide. So far that makes three. Same death, but did they meet the man he did?_

_ Shortly after meeting with Eriya, a taller man walked into the foster home. An adult. Tokage frowned, his mood changing to anger again. He knew he was going to take a child, and that he did. That tall man was a Hargreaves, and he adopted Cain, the boy he met in the police car, but he also took another child. One with short silver hair. He left, with both of them._

_ "Well, there goes Riff." Eriya said, smiling at Tokage. He didn't bother asking who Riff was, he'd never see him again anyway. _

_ After that, a woman entered and adopted a child with long gray locks of hair. The boy waved good-bye to Eriya, and he waved in return, tears coming to his eyes._

_ "That was Jizabel. He was a nice boy too." he said. _

_ "Quit whining!" Tokage shouted. "Why do you even bother making friends? They'll just leave you, and you'll never see them again!" Eriya stepped back, into an adult's legs. With fear filled eyes, he was lifted by the one he backed into._

_ "Oh cute, I'll take you home." they said, adopting Eriya, and leaving Tokage at the foster home..._

_ "Cain huh? My name's Riff. I was born in that foster home." the boy with silver hair said to Cain. True and sad it maybe, Riffeal, known as Riff, was abandoned at the foster home, and raised there. His only friends were a boy named Jizabel, and Eyria, but he quickly made friends with Cain. Inside his head, he vowed that he'd protect this boy, Cain Hargreaves, until death. A loyal servant is what this boy needed, and Riff was going to fill in that tiny space. After hearing about how Cain entered the foster home, his decision was an easy pick..._

_ The car ride was long, but it was worth it. Entering through the back garden gates, the boy with long gray locks was happy as any child could be. Being locked inside that foster home wasn't his lifestyle, but this was everything. Jizabel, was the name he went by. He was put into the foster home when his parent, or guardian was killed by a gun, a murderous weapon Jizabel swore he'd never wish to see again. The woman that adopted him was happy to see him filled with joy. Even though, Jizabel missed Eyria, he was pretty sure, he'd meet him again. Maybe, and he hoped he would._

_ "Thanks for taking me in." Jizabel said to the woman._

_ "My pleasure my dear, you needed it." she said, petting his head, and running her fingers through his hair..._

_ Ten years had passed, leaving Tokage at the age of fifteen, and still locked inside this foster home. No one had wanted to adopt him, and now, the foster home had turned him lose, for they could no longer raise him. By now, his heart was clouded in darkness. Tokage didn't feel any pain, love, or joy anymore. All he cared for was blood spills and murder. He wanted to make his toll on the foster home, and the children that treated him crudely for not being adopted. He would enjoy hearing their screams for help and mercy. That would make him more than pleased. Not bothering to change his appreance, he entered the foster home, holding the platinum weapon in his hand, and an evil grin upon his face. Starting in the dorm rooms, were the little children splet, he loaded the barrel, spun the platinum around, and pulled the trigger. That morning would be the most blood spilled in any foster home in the history of the world. After the police investigated the scene, blood was written on the walls, body parts dis-attached from the bodies, and decapitation. The main weapon, a pistol, one bullet, and bare human hands. Casualties, over two hundred children, sixteen adults. Surviors, zero._

_**Author's Note: Ok, this story is new I guess, and I am trying a new kind of story. I get tired of writing about love all the time, so now I'm trying this. If you like it, please leave a comment, so I can get motivated to write more. I know I am working on so many, but once an idea is down, I have to try it, and write it down. If it sounds confusing, (since I jump around with characters) I apologize. It's still beginning, and the story is brand new, and is still needing ideas to continue. The beginning is pretty short, since my ideas are a little low at this point. **_

_** I know some of the characters aren't like the real deal, but I do role-play, and I change the characters for my own needs. If read Kaori Yuki's books, you can learn their real additudes, but this is my version. I'll try to work on a new chapter on this, but right now, just be patient with me.**_


	2. Chapter One

_Chapter One_

_The Competitors_

Murder was quite popular this era of history. Apparently, it's been heard all over the city, and across the world. Strange things have been happening lately, but nothing as severe as this. Cain was very shocked to hear about the foster home, which he was adopted from. All those innocent children, murdered by a single bullet of a silver gun. This gun was no mystery, for he had seen it before. It was the same gun that killed his parents. The platnium gun, with the bronze bullet. Surely enough, the news had no evidince of the killer, and no witnesses, since everyone was murdered on the scene. Whoever had killed them, they were very clever, and sneaky. Cain had taken it into thought, and wondered who this killer would be? Was it the same man who murdered he and that one child's parents? It must of been, for he had weilded that very same gun, and there was only one. But this didn't make any sense.

Cain had to unveil what that man had said that night. Apparently, after murdering Cain's parents, when he saw him there, he smiled wickedly, and spoke to him, with a voice of malice and lust,

"I won't be needing this gun anymore boy. I'll give it to the next vicitum, the one who'll need it more than me, and be killing more than I can imagine." When that man didn't hand the gun to Cain, he had left out the window, and that ended that memory.

Coming back to reality, Cain continued reading the news. Along with the murder, after the killing, there were no bodies found to be identifed, and taken to their familes for proper funerals. This all didn't add up. That one man was done killing, but he wasn't done collecting bodies it seems. Cain hated murder, and anyone who commited into doing it. This act was against the will of God, which Cain strongly respected. Standing up from his chair, he walked out of his bedroom, sporting his noble attire, and out into the gloomly morning fog, with his servant Riff, close at his side.

"Where are we going, Milord?" Riff questioned, looking around, trying to peer through the fog.

"We're going to investigate the crime from last week. It doesn't make sense to me." Cain responded. The fog was deeper than most, and it was impossible to see through, literaly. Watching his every step, he made his way to the foster home ruins. He knew he was getting close, seeing the police cars alining the area.

"We're here Riff." Cain spoke calmly, as if nothing was wrong, but inside, he felt great fear. What if he saw that man again, hiden within the fog? What if the killer was awaiting in the ruins, waiting to murder more victiums, but that wasn't right either. Cain was pretty sure that the killer wouldn't want to be here, not after this incident, plus, he wouldn't want to get caught.

Sneaking past the police, Cain entered the ruins of the foster home, coated with blood, few fingers here and there. Such a disgusting sight to Cain, he gagged. Riff had heard him, but he too, was shocked by this.

"Who would ever think of doing this?" Riff whispered, trying to respect the spirits that have now rested in this ruin home. Cain knelt down, and lifted up a little girl's locket, with pictures of her and her family held inside.

"One bastard who doesn't have a heart." Cain replied, clenching the locket, and resting it back into the chopped off hand of the little girl he had found it from...

He had watched Cain in silence. These horrors were even hard on his eyes and mind. He had remebered how his parent's were killed. Riff had lied to his fellow aintquantices about his past. He wasn't abonded into the foster home, he just said that, to make him forget the real truth.

He had remembered that night too well, it was burned into his memory. The night his parent's were bruetly murdered before his young innocent eyes. The moon had risen and it's pale light lit up the room in which his parent's slept. Riff had had a bad dream, and was sleeping in between his parents, than the window clashed into the floor. Quickly waking from sleep, his mom and dad, and himself had risen, to see the man standing in the window sill, holding the platnium weapon in his hand. Spinning the barrel, quickly, he pointed it at his parents, and muttered a few words, then pulled the trigger. It only took one bullet to kill both his mom and dad, but the man had let Riff live. Before taking off with his parent's bodies, he turned to Riff, and grinned a devious grin.

"You're player two. You'll have quite a big part. Make sure you know that." After he spoke his croaky toad voice, he left out the same way he came, with his mom and dad in hand. Quickly afterwards, he was taken away to the foster home, at age one.

Remebering the memory made him tremble, but he tried to hide his expressions. He didn't want Cain to notice his fear in murder. Looking around the room, he placed his hand on Cain's shoulder and spoke calmly, trying to hide his shaky voice.

"I think we should leave, and let the children rest in peace Cain."

"You mean pieces?" Cain trembled as he spoke. Riff put his head down, sighed heavily, and lifted Cain off the ground. His young master wouldn't leave this place until he found the man who did such a devilish deed, so Riff had to take him by force.

"We can't be here all night Milord." Quietly, Riff made his exit out the way they snuck in, with Cain in his arms, scarred inside his mind of blood and death on the innocent, just as much as he was. Heading back to the massive mansion to which his master had lived, he tried forgetting the events from this morning, and lock them in a vault, along with his past of his dear beloved parents...

Life was no longer sunshine and lollipops, or rainbows and happiness. In fact it never has been, and never will be. Jizabel learned this at a very young age. In which his parent was murdered, just like everyone else's he knew. Eyria, Cain, and maybe even the boy he saw briefly at the foster home as he was being taken away out the door. He even bet they were murdered the same way, same time of night, same reason, which ever it was. That platinum gun, and that one bronze bullet. Jizabel remembered it well, even though he only saw it for a brief second, before that man left with his only loved one's body. That weapon was burned into his brain, due to his photographic memory, which he despised.

That night was like no other. Bringing up the memory once again, was to hard to bear. The power had flashed out of the house, and his guardian had woken him from his rest, to protect him from anyone, or anything that could harm him. His guardian knew his fear was darkness, and she would protect him til the lights came back on, but that never happened. Kicking down his bedroom door, and a quick pull of the trigger, his guardian was murdered, as she held him tightly. He watched her arms slip off of him, and her body land harshly on his bedroom floor. Blood spilled from her head, and coated his hands. Turning to face the murderer, he only saw the platinum gun when the lighting flashed. After the flash of the weapon, he quickly went to look at his parent's body, but it was gone, in less than a spilt second. After screaming for her, a voice answered him, but it wasn't one he wanted to hear.

"Settle down child, you'll get your chance later on in life." The way he spoke to Jizabel was very dark and sounded like a wolf, growling and snarling, a demon. Falling on his knees, into the blood of his loved one, he screamed for her once again, but no answer came, expect for the flashes of lighting and rolling thunder.

The memory was powerful, and from then on, Jizabel was now afaird of darkness, and guns. He was now living on his own, since the woman that adopted him had passed away peacefully, and rested in the graveyard on the other side of town. He had inheritted her fortune and proptery, so living was easy, except the fact that voices bothered him at night, reminding him of his past. As the days moved on, the voices got more and more irritating, and began demanded things.

Once Jizabel heard about the shooting at the foster home, the voices muttered something in his head, and they were laughing as they said it.

"See, Level one has begun..."

A murder at the foster home I grew up in huh? That was all the poor child Eyria could think of. He had made lots of friends there, but now he'll never see them again, for this blood shed used their colours for it's purpose. He didn't need to bring up his past. Everything was simple and easily understood. Parents murdered by a platinum gun, just like everyone else he knew. Eyria was born with a special gift, and a bad one too. He could see inside people's souls and hearts. He could read their desires, their fears, their wishes, and feelings. Sometimes it was a good thing, but he never used it for anyting good. He hated being nosy, and barging into other peoples thoughts and dreams. That was the last thing he wanted to be remembered for. A nosy little brat.

Somehow, maybe this ability was gifted to him for a reason. Maybe the Mighty One gave him the power to help others, from things like suicide and murder. Was he suppose to use his skill to help the foster children, and stop the murdered? Now guilt rested upon his shoulders. If only he thought of this sooner, he would of done it long ago. First things first, he needed to find the criminal, and peer into his thoughts, but who could it be?

Eyria knew he didn't do it himself, so that was easy. Then a thought struck him. Could it be one of the children that was raised at the foster home? Cain, Riff, Jizabel, or that Tokage child? It had to be. He read into their thoughts on accident and saw they had the same reason for being in that foster home. Know Eyria had a path to begin walking on. He had to question the people he considered friends about the foster home incindent, and maybe one of them, has the answer. Rising up to his feet, he was ready to leave, but sat back down quickly after. How will I find them, he thought. Rising to his feet once again, another feeling hit him. His sixth sense was picking up again.

"Oh no not again!" he screamed outloud. Every now and then, he'd get these vivid scenes in his head of murder, and malice. Strangely, the one from a couple of weeks ago was the foster home shooting. Now for some strange reason, it was a late Sunday night mass...

Night came quickly, but for him it was always night. Tokage was sitting upon a rooftop, next to the large bell that rang every Sunday morning. It had rung again to wake him, for Sunday night mass. Faintly, he could hear the preacher, and the people singing the songs to God. While listening to their patheic preaching, he was turning the barrel silently in the night. Only fifteen more mintues, then they'll be silenced.

The thoughts inside him were growing more and more into hate and malice, erasing all other emotions inside his body. Fear was long gone by now, and love was history. Tokage had forgotten why he wanted to kill everyone in the first place. For revenge? What revenge? He doesn't hate anyone, but everyone. No love at all for anyone, not even for himself. All he cared for was pride, strength, and of course, blood. Ten minutes.

As the countdown came closer to an end. He slipped off the roof, getting ready for his big roll. He had waited hours for this moment, and finally, he was done waiting. He swooped down next to the large doors, now able to hear the preaching louder. They were closing mass, and saying their final prayer. He had to wait for his cue, and it was coming up pretty soon. Five seconds.

"and deliver us from evil," they said, then the screams of the citizens filled the church, as the door was burst open, and the barrel spun, taking it's toll on the lives he had waited for for so long...

No one, had survived...

_**Author's Note: Ok, this chapter was even shorter than the prologue. Right now, I am just setting up the characters, and that's always bad to start with, but always best. I hope this kinda makes sense, but the story really kicks in later on through the story. I hope you stick with me, and read this through. If it's still confusing, then maybe this isn't the ficition for you. I do jump around with charcters, but I kind of have to. They aren't all together, so leave me no choice.**_

_** I hope you read on, (like I said eariler) and note that I don't know much about this topic, so it might be pretty bad. (New type of story genre for me) **_


	3. Chapter Two

_Chapter Two_

_The Chimera_

"Again and again, these murders are increasing! This isn't adding up!" Cain screamed at the top of his lungs. He had heard about the church madness almost to quickly. He had already investigated the scene. The church was right across the street from his domain. He felt shame inside himself. He could've saved those people, if only he had payed more attention to the church. He probably would of spotted the killer, but he was careless. Riff told him not to fret about it. He had said it wasn't his duty to watch the church for random shootings, but Cain didn't buy his little comfort story. Cain had to take it easy on his head though.

Ever since the first shooting at the foster home, he's been getting these vivid thoughts, perfectly laid out before him. One spin, one bullet, thousands of causaties. The thoughts spoke to him, telling him to join in the fun, with malicous voices and demanding tones. Cain had ignored them, since murder was against his will, and God's will, which he strongly supported. What ever this little game was, he knew it was wrong in every way possible. Strangely though, it reminded him of something.

In his head, a memory was playing. Cain was standing in a cicrle, with three other people. It was too dark and foggy to see their faces, but faintly, he could hear the spinning of a barrel. A gun? It had to be, nothing else made that sound. Then the next sound was a click. No fire, no boom. Then, it was passed into his hand, the platinum weapon, then the memory ended. This was nothing Cain had experinced yet, so he must of been dreaming it, or was it a Deja Vu? No, couldn't be, nothing like that would happen to him. Cain would never allow himself to throw away his soul to a devilish game of suicide.

There had to be more of this case. He couldn't settle his thoughts on this shooting. There had to be some kind of clue. Pulling up a sheet of paper from the side desk, he went over his anaylzis once more, to see if he missed some kind of clue.

Finger prints, none the killer was wearing gloves. No weapon was found on the seen, or bodies, just blood and various body parts. No foot prints, so apparently the killer had to be on the ceiling or wall, but that didn't explain anything ethier. No one could walk on walls. No witnesses, as usual, so nothing was left to help him solve this mystery. Slapping his forehead, Cain sat in his red velvet chair, and sighed heavily.

"I'll never figure this out."

As he settle down, and relaxed his body, the thoughts returned.

"Join the game, play with us. It's a lot of fun, dear Cain..." The voices countinued, increasing in volume and demanding more and more...

It was now late in evening, and the young Earl had nothing better to do. His servant Riff had left this fine evening to take care of important errands. Cain tried thinking of something he could do outside of his quarters, and that doesn't involed getting him killed. Hard decision. Wouldn't matter. If he was threatened by anyone, Cain had good firearm skill, only to be used for protection. Now the trick was sneaking out of the manison, without getting caught by anyone. Easier said than done, unless you're the smart Earl Cain Hargreaves.

Walking down a hallway containing millions of family portraits, he made his way down to the oldest painting there. The first Hargreaves, had had a brain as brilliant as the young earl. Looking around a few times before taking action, Cain reached up to the highest far left corner of the frame of the painting. Once his finger tips reached it, he pushed a tiny button, secretly carved into the frame. Quickly after, Cain fell through the hallway floor, into a secret tunnel that only he and Riff knew about. A Hargreaves secret, but that was just one of the many of them.

Running through the secret tunnel, Cain chuckled quietly to himself. He's never felt so free in his life, expect for the voices in his head. The more active he was, the quieter the voices. That was a good thing.

Reaching the end of the tunnel, he pulled a lever down, to reveal yet another button. Pushing it exactly nine times, he was raised up to the Earth's surface, directly in an abandended alley way, one block away from the manison.

"Suckers." Cain muttered, putting on his top hat, and walking the streets all alone, armed and ready, and voices chatting quietly in his head...

The bar was quite chatting this evening. Drunks talking about the dancers on the poles, and of course the sports. It was that time of year anyway. The bartender serving drinks, the smell of greasy cheeseburgers filled the room far more than the cigireatte smoke. Only half an hour left anyway.

Commiting early in the day? That was a new one, but it was what the rules required. Tokage had studied them well, it burned into his skull. He read the rule book, and he knew the controls, and commands. Once again, the boy found himself waiting, only in disquise this time. A large hat covered his green hair, and his red eyes were shadowed. For all they knew, he was a regular stranger, looking to get lucky like the rest of them, but this boy had better and more interesting intentions. Quietly, under all the noise and his large trench coat, he was spinning the barrel, letting the clicking fill his eardrums. The clicking was a nice sound, but the bangs were even better. Contastly, he would glance at the small wrist watch, checking the time. He didn't want to miss his cue, or it would mess up the whole process. More and more strangers came in, just a few more, and then it was time to jump into action. Looking up, once again, he gazed around the room, then bit his lip. One player had just entered the game.

Cain had entered the bar, hearing the noise outside made him want to visit, and he was a regular here. He liked flirting with the women constantly. Looking around for a table to sit at, he noticed a strange looking person, all dressed in a large trench coat, and a large hat. Odd, most people take off their trench coats. With high expectations, he approached the man's table, and sat before him.

"Hello, are you cold?" he asked. The stranger didn't look up from his focus point, his wrist watch.

"Yes, extremely." they spoke, their voice sending chills down Cain's spine.

"Well, at least remove your hat." Cain said, taking off his top hat, trying to get the other man to. However, he didn't budge, and didn't look up from his wrist watch.

"No thank you." he grunted, looking around the bar once more.

"Damn it." Tokage thought. "I have to wait even longer!" Now that Cain had made his entrance into the stage, Tokage had the wait for the numbers to double. He had to keep it even, or things could get ugly. "Whyc an't I just kill him with them!" Tokage screamed in his thoughts.

"No, you can't use friendly fire." a voice countered into his thoughts. "You must play by the rules, and one is not killing other players." Sometimes Tokage hated the rules, but they were put there to be followed, not disobeyed. Now he had to wait for another ten to fifteen mintues, unless Cain left, but he didn't expect that to be soon.

"Maybe I can get him to leave." Tokage thought, but how? He had studied Cain's player profile, and he didn't like these murders he had caused. So, maybe a little white lie can help, but gotta think of a good one.

"Excuse me," Tokage spoke quietly, trying to hide his malicous voice, but speak up over the noise, "Are you Cain Hargreaves?"

Turning his attention back to the stranger, he nodded.  
"Yes, how did you know?"

"Lucky guess. I wanted to ask you something. Do you anything about the murders of the foster home and church shootings?"

"I know a lot. I going to find that killer and give him true justice! I'll send him straight to hell!" Cain's thoughts had changed. This is stranger knew about the shootings, strange, was he a survivor, no maybe a evasedropper, or a news reporter. "Why do you ask anyway?"

"I heard about him. He strikes in areas that shape into hex. He goes counter-clock wise, so I think he'll be heading to...the train station at South Side." Rising from the chair immedatly, Cain garbbed his top hat.

"Thank you sir!" with that, he barged out the door.

"Well, I was only lying half-way. I'll strick the station last, but now, I only have to wait two mintues." Tokage thought, spinning the barrel once again.

Cain was running faster than he ever had. This was his chance. He'd find the killer, turn him in, or kill him. He found him this time. The train station, he had to be there. Cain had forgotten to ask what he looked like, infact, it might help if he did, but did he have time to turn around and ask? He might see that man again, and he hoped he had.

Continuing his running, he came to the busier part of the city. It was rush hour after all, the worst time to be trying to get from place to place, however Cain had had this all planned out in his head. Dodging past people, he picked up more and more speed, until he reached the train station gates. Quickly barging in, he looked around. Not that many people were there, but looked at Cain.

"Everyone, let's go!" he shouted, "Someone in here is going to murder you all. The same man who murdered the children at the foster home, and killed the people at the church!" After a brief moment of silence, they burst out laughing.

"Very funny, but sorry. No firearms are allowed past the station gates. Nice try." an older man chuckled at him.

"No, I'm serious!" he shouted. How could they not believe him. Everything he said was true. They didn't believe that someone is going to kill them? He was out there, but who was he. If only Cain had remebered for a description.

"Milord!" a voice shouted from outside the station gates. Turning around quickly, Cain faced Riff, whow as panting and eyes blood shot.  
"Riff, what's going on? Why're you out of breath?" Cain asked, walking to his servant, and holding his shoulders.

"The...bar. You were just there, but I'm glad you're here." he said.

"Why? Did something happen?" Cain asked, raising his voice in fear. Riff stayed silent then looked up at his master.

"Yes. Another shooting. No one survived in that bar." Cain's eyes widened, and his thoughts went crazy.

"NO! I MISSED HIM!" he thought. What kind of protector is he if he can't even get the right directions. Then it hit him to soon. The man that told him where the killer was? Could he be...the one causing the trouble, the one commiting the crimes? Was it the man in the trench coat? Or did the killer arrive shortly after Cain left!

_**Author's Note: Ok I tried increasing the lenght of the story, but I still didn't do it to well. I focused this chapter on Cain Hargreaves, and the next will focus on the next. I am still working on the setup, but trying to add in some excitment. I'll tell you right now, that writing 13 stories is really really hard! I'll keep trying, harder and harder, and hope I don't end up messing up with anything. I hope you keep on reading, and sorry if it's boring at the start, and I hope it get's better in the end.**_


	4. Chapter Three

_Chapter Three_

_The Clouded Intuition_

The city was not as busy anymore. These murders were getting more and more common, almost scary to believe. Leaving the safety of his home, Jizabel wanted to find out more of this murderous villian. As far as he was concerned, he was certain that the killer appeared in populated areas. That made since, and if this man continued, he would wipe out the majority of the population.

"So, if I want to find this man, I'll need to locate a populated area." Jizabel pondered the thought, and this was harder than it seemed. The bar, the church, and the foster home were the current locations, so what could be next? The train station was a good one, but the papers say that a maniac had appeared there before the bar shooting, warning everyone to get out. So the killer wouldn't be there. What else was a populated area?

Walking the streets alone, he kept thinking. The only areas that came into mind were the ones already used for this blood spill. Thinking now would be a good time to rest his legs, Jizabel seated himself on a bench, just outside the local train station. He wasn't paying attention to his surroundings, or would of noticed the woman sitting next to him. Glancing up quickly, he noticed her.

"Oh, sorry ma'am. I didn't know you were sitting here." he said, letting a tiny smile smear his lips, but faded away quickly. The woman turned to him, almost frightened. She too, didn't notice him.

"Oh, no! Not all! Please, mind your own business." she said, selecting her every word carefully. Jizabel watched her every movement. Strange he had thought. She wasn't like most women he had seen. He hair was messy, and short at that. A bright candy apple green colour, and it wasn't hair dye, or a wig. Her eyes were alined with red eyeliner, making her already red eyes standing out. She wore a large dress, adorend with browns, yellows, and pinks. She was like a cupcake almost. Her gloved hands were fidgetting with something on her leg, underneath her skirt. Jizabel thought it was her stocking, but this woman wore boots, that didn't match her dress. Her legs were bare as well. What was she messing with so much? He could ask the girl, but that would seem rude, and she told him to mind his business, but strangly, this turned into his business.

Worry frenzied into his head too quickly. The disguise was suppose to only be a look, not a complete act. Now that player four had arrived, Tokage had to keep a very low profile. This disguise was sure to fail, after all, he didn't even sound like a woman to begin with! He also quit fidgeting with his gun, which was strapped onto his leg. How would he handle without hearing that lovely clicking sound? He had to think of something to keep this act up, or Jizabel was sure to know it was him. Plus, he had to make him leave within a fifteen mintues of time. He couldn't miss his cue. So he started thinking, and one thought came into mind. Maybe...just a little more lady acting will do the trick.

Jizabel had turned away and was gazing at the trains going in and out of the station. This was his chance. Good thing Tokage wasn't completely clueless. Reaching inside the little hand bag he carried, he grabbed some powder, and attempted powdering his noise, but he really had no clue how. Putting the powder away, he released the real act he knew how to do, but, it'll be harder this time. He never used it on a man before...

"Excuse me sir, I didn't catch your name?" she said, her voice sounding sweet, like a symphony. Jizabel turned around quickly, taken aback by her apple red eyes. He never noticed how beautiful they had looked, but they had memorized him.

"Um...Jizabel, my lady." he said, gasping to catching his breath at every word. She giggled quietly, and wrapped her arms around his neck, bringing their lips close. He could smell it. The sweet perfume she wore, and the scent of her lip gloss;Cherry cinnamon. He didn't know what to do, should he wrap his arms around her as well, or leave them, hanging lifeless at his sides.

"My name is Tokalily, I am a mistress of Likrelo family." she said, fluttering her eye lashes. Jizabel was awe struck. This woman was somewhat beautiful, but a mistress of a family he had never heard of. Without thinking, Jizabel let his brain do the talking.

"Are you looking for a man?"

"Yes, I am."

WHAT THE HELL! What am I thinking! Jizabel was screaming inside his head. His brain knew something was up, but his heart was distracting him from the real mission; finding the murder. Hey that's it, maybe this woman knew something about it. Or, no, a better plan was needed.

"Um...sorry for asking you this, and trailing away from what we were talking about, but I am on an investigation. I am searching for a murderer? He has killed at-"

"Foster home, the bar, and the local church by the Hargreaves resident? Yes I know."

"How do you know so much, my lady?"

"The man try assassinating my father." Jizabel moved his arms, and grabbed her shoulders quickly.

"Please! Tell me where this man is going to strike next! I want to send him to where he really belongs." Jizabel had plead in his eyes. This woman must know something, and when he asked, she smiled, a rather evil one, but he didn't pay attention.

"You're one lucky man. I happened to over hear where he'd strike next. Apparently, I have learned that he commits his crimes in a shape into hex and populated areas. He goes clock wise, so his next target must be...the hospital." She covered her mouth, and giggled quietly.

"What? Really? Thank you ma'am, but, can you let me go?" Jizabel asked. Now that he had the information, he had to get their quickly.

"No, not yet. You're missing something." she said, giggling again. After reaching into her hand bag, she slipped something into his trench coat pocket. "You'll be needing that." she said, releasing her arms from him, and walking towards the train station.

"What's this!" he yelled, but she didn't hear him. Ignoring it, Jizabel took off for the hospital. This man was insane! Murdering people who are helpless. Sometimes, this city needed a super hero...

"Well, that worked, but I might of went to far with my act." Tokage thought, walking into the train station. He had only wasted ten mintues. The disguise worked better than he had planned. Even though love didn't exist anymore in his soul, he still had the talent of flirt and persuade. He can lure Jizabel in anytime he wished, as long as he kept up this act. Sitting down on a different bench, he appeared to be messing with his stocking again, when really, he was once again, turning the revoler, round and round, counting down the seconds to this little game of malic...

He entered the hospital, the doors quietly shutting behind him. He didn't want to scare any patients, or make anyone think he was crazy. First off, Jizabel was going to look at the people. One had to be planning the attack, but who could it be? He began giving grim looks to everyone he passed. He wasn't doing it to be rude, but to protect them. Jizabel had the ability to read people's emotions by face experssions. The one planning the murder, whom would have a look one his face, and that is what Jizabel was seeking.

"Why do you waste your time Jizabel?" the voices echoed into his head. He had forgot about them, but maybe that was a good thing. They have always annoyed him, from the beginning. He couldn't quite them, or he would look like a freak yelling at an imaginary person. So, he tried ignoring them, but he still listened to them, in the back of his mind.

"Why don't you just play the game? If you want to feel fun, grab your controller. It's really fun, Jizabel. In fact, you've already missed the man you seek." He stopped in his path.

"Keep talking." he thought to the voices, "Where is he!"

"Keck keck keck," they chuckled, voices croaky, as usual. "At the station. You missed him, but don't worry, you can still catch the fun, if you hurry." His mind falling into enternal hell, he turned around and ran through the hosptial, ignoring the yells of the doctors and nurses. He knew something was suspioucs about the train station, but he had to hurry, or things will be too late...

One minute. Tokage hated the waiting part of the game, but it was worth it. Hearing those screams made his day, everyday. Once again, early in the day, but it was required to complete the level. He was ready, he just had to wait for the clock to ring, to tell him when to do his act upon this stage. Almost, just a couple more seconds. Five, four, three, two, one...

Everything fell black again. He was too late. By the time Jizabel reached the station, blood was dripping everywhere, and seeping off the roof, onto the stone roadways. The trains were now in rubble of exhaust explosions, and everyone was dead. No bodies were found, only fingers here and there, and mainly blood. The police had already taped the area down for investigation, but that wasn't what Jizabel was worried about. Not only was there of course, no one left to tell the tale, but the woman he had seen, might of been killed.

He had overheard the police talking about the death count. Including the people on the trains, and in the station, it came to a round total of two thousand, four hundred twenty eight. All the trains that connected to this very station had exploded, meaning, this crime had been planned way ahead of time. This blood shed had to stop, but how could one man, Jizabel, stop this?

The murderer was very clever indeed. He had caused his whole little show, which includes blowing up the trains, shooting everyone in the station, and ripping them apart, limb from limb, in less than three mintues...

_**Author's Note: Ok, chapter three, I think this is turning out quite well. I am learning more about murder, and mysteries, so please sorry if it's so chessy. You guys as readers already know who the killer is, but the characters don't! (Always stupid when they do that in movies, sorry) Well, I am trying harder and harder every day to write something new and worth reading everyday. The typos might be really bad, since I don't have anyone to share this with, but it'll change. Please, I hope you continue reading, even if you know the end, it might change on you! (I still apologize for using the whole cross-over thing)**_


	5. Chapter Four

_Chapter Four_

_The Gift of Phantasm_

Again, these cases were getting out of hand, and once again, he had foretold it. A murder at the train station, at exactly rush hour time, eight am. Eyria sometimes wished he didn't have this talent, to see ahead of time, but he had no other choice. The visions were getting more intense, and more had more gore intent. This young child was a boy of peace and love, not murder and hate.

"I've gotta see someone about these visions!" he shouted, running out into the open streets, and screaming louder than he had intended. The public had looked at him strangely, as he had suspected. With a red flushed face of embrassment, he dashed out of the public eye, holding back his tears, and tripping over his shoelaces.

"Drat!" he whined, running faster, and kicking off his shoes, continuing his running. Gentlemen tried to talk to him, but he had ignored them. He was used to this old routine. People wondered what was wrong with him, and all he could say, was nothing is wrong, for they wouldn't understand his pain, or worries. As he ran through the crowd of people, he kept his head hung low, and wasn't watching were he was running.

"Any mintue, I could bump into someone, or something, and really get hurt, but why should I care?" Eyria thought, almost too quickly. He had jinx himself. Almost intanstly, he had bumped into something. The only thing he heard was a loud clatter of books and pencils and paper. Looking up, he was being started down at.

Looking down at him, a young, tall, college student was staring down at him. His red eyes fierce with anger and rage. Shaking in his little shoes, Eyria managed to his feet, and bowed quickly.

"I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!" he shouted, letting a tear escape his eye lid. Looking up from the ground, he looked up at whom he bumped into. His face looked like a poreclien doll, and his hair was a bright candy apple green. Strange, Eyria thought, I've only seen that hair colour somewhere else before.

"Watch it, you little brat!" the college student snarled, picking up Eyria by his collar. "Now, you'll pick up my stuff!" Dropping him quickly, Eyria obeyed his command. If there was anything Eyria hated more than the visions, it was war and fighting...

"This is handy," Tokage thought, staring down at the young player. Yet, another problem, but conveint. He had to double his shift today, but he couldn't be in two places at once, "I can take advantage of this little part of the game." Thinking it over, he squatted down before Eyria, and smirked.

"Hey kid!" he grumbled, grabbing Eyria's little chin. He noticed him trembling in fear, and he chuckled at the sight.

"Yes?" he stuttered.

"I have another job for you. Since you have nothing better in your life to worry about, I need you to make a delivery for me." Reaching into his school bag, he pulled out tiny little cube, no bigger than a pencil eraser.

"What is it?" Eyria asked, looking at the cube.

"It's something for my boss. I work at the Red Cross, and I need you to drop this off for me. I have classes today, so I can't. I pretty sure a little puny brat like you can do that." Quickly, Tokage dropped the cube in Eyria's hand and stood on his own two feet. "I have to go, as much as you do. Get out of my sight, and don't come back after you drop that off for me." he snarled, turning his back on him, and walking onto the campus.

"Perfect, two birds with one stone." Tokage thought, reaching into his school bag, and spinning the barrel to calm his nerves...

Rising to his feet quickly after, Eyria was runnig around town again. The Red Cross hospitial was on the other side of town from the college. Strange that the student had a job so far away. As he ran, the visions came back. He had a sinking feeling about this cube, and that student.

He had a bad feeling he had seen that college student before, but he couldn't name it. Did he have something to do with the visions? As he was facing him, his heart was racing, and the visions were cloudy, and unreadable. He must have some connection with them, but he couldn't put his finger on it. Right now, Eyria had to focus on where he was going. He didn't want to bump into anyone else to make him do more doggie chores, or un-wanted duties...

"Oh, maybe I should of asked that student which doctor to give it to, or at least his name." Eyria groaned outloud to himself. He was by now, standing before the large hospital doors, the little cube in his pocket. The college student only told him where he worked, but this wasn't any help. He had this little thingy to drop off, but who do I give it to? The thoughts were overwhelming as he tried thinking it over. So, he decided on something, and walked on inside, trying to act normal. He wasn't very fond of hospitals.

Inside, the floors were white, shiny and reflective. Nurses and doctors were walking about the place. He thought maybe he could just describe what the student looked like, and drop off the cube. Swallowing the spit that had gathered in his mouth, he walked up to one of the doctors, rather slowly. Noticing him, the doctor smiled and bent down to his eye level.

"Why hello there. May I help you?" he asked, his wrinkles sterching across his face. Stuttering on his words, Eyria responded.

"I came here with a...object from someone who works here." Slowly, he removed the cube from his pocket, and showed the doctor. "He had green hair, and red eyes." The doctor, puzzled, picked up the cube, and examined it.

"I've never seen this before. What is it?"

"I don't have a clue, but I was told to drop it off by a college student. He said he worked here." The doctor wasn't paying attention to the words leaving Eyria's mouth.

"Perfect time for me to leave!" Eyria screamed in his thoughts. Quickly, he turned tail, and ran out the doors, out into the open air. Taking a deep breath, he looked back at the building, trembled, and continue walking his way out of the grounds of the medical business.

"That was sure scary." Eyria thought, walking and taking a seat below a tree in a nearby park he had found. This area was better known as Central Square, or the middle of the city. Eyria had never been here before, so it wasn't a bad choice to pick to rest in. Even though, indeed it was a bad time to rest. The visions came back, more vivid than before. He had noticed something about them. When he was around the college student, and in the hospital, they were cloudly, and hard to understand, but in other areas, very clear. Now, the visions were showing images of the college where that student went, and the hospital. Why? Eyria smiled and chuckled.

"Just my memory." he thought, relaxing his back against the tree. Now his little irriating visions were replaying everything he went through, expect that wasn't right either. He began paying closer attention to what they were showing him.

The college was turning into a massacure, and the hospital was in a raging inferno. Strange, no wait! This has happened before! The foster home! The church! Even the train station! These were the previous locations of the mass murder cases. Rising to his feet, he began running out of central square.

"I have to stop these crimes!" Eyria thought, but he stopped real quick at the entrance gate of the square. Which place do I warn first?

The professor had just finished his lecture. After that, he only had to be patient for exactly three mintues. Everything was going according to plan, and smoothly. Tokage had worried that this level would be too difficult for himself, but he had managed, thanks to his little cube the brat took. With that, everything will be fine and dandy, for him at least.

"I enjoy my position, too bad I have to share my game quiet shortly." Tokage thought to himself, He almost didn't want the other players to join, but he had to follow the rules. After the six points were made, the others must join in, and play the game. The level he was enduring, was only the tutorial. One mintue...

"This is amazing! I've never seen anythnig like it." the doctor was happy as ever. He was still holding the cube. After being in his posseion for two mintues, it began glowing brighter and brighter. This was even more inspiring.

"I can't believe that boy didn't leave his name. A college student huh?" The doctor placed the cube down on the desk, and left his office...

"Only ten seconds." Tokage thought, reaching his hand in his bag. "Let's see how well this turns out. Five, four, three, two, one... "

Everything froze, and time stood still. From behind him, Eyria had heard the large explosion, located at the Red Cross building. Before him, screams had filled the air, at the college building. The evil doer had returned, and was enjoying it. He had attacked at two places, the hosptial, and the college, just like his visions had told him. If only Eyria had payed more attention to what they were telling him, he'd be able to prevent these incidents. In any case, Eyria blamed himself. All these deaths were his fault. He could prevent them, all because he could see ahead of time, but he ignored it.

Slowly pacing up to the sheriff, Eyria swallowed his pride, and looked up at the taller human being. Noticing him, he looked down.

"Yes boy?" he asked, giving him a strange look.

"I just wanted to ask, about how many lives were lost." he asked, inncoent, and hurt. After a long hesitation the officer sighed, and rubbed Eyria's head. Bending down to him, he whispered in his ear. As the news was transferred, the young boy's eyes widen, stricken with fear, and grief. After the update, he turned around ang high-tailed it out of the area.

This was the biggest strike in the whole game. The numbers were high, maybe he set a high score. Tokage was now fleeing the scene, as he normally did, and was setting up the next level. This next one, he called the Big Bang. This will end the tutorial level, and then, the real game will begin. Looking back at the descrution he had caused, he re-caluctued his numbers, to make sure everything was perice. Yep, all the numbers added up right. Twelve thousand, four hundred and sixty two at the University, and half as much at the hospital, for a grand total, of a high score of eighteen thousand six hundred and nintey three points. And again, no remainders, or remains...

_**Author's Note: Ok, I am having a hard time with this, since I am trying to make the numbers realistic, and still trying to think of murderous things. (nothing to be concerned about) I am not planning any of this is real life, only in fantasy! No ideas people. I am pretty sure that a cover for this fanfiction is not on release yet, but I am still working on it. Please be patient while I think of something. Like I have said, my good computer is out and needs to be replaced, so I am using other's computers.**_

_** Back to the point of the story, I hope you are liking where this is going. I think it'll have a good ending, or should I say, a DEAD Ending.**_


	6. Chapter Five

_Chapter Five_

_The Annihilation_

"Today, is a fairly different day, do you know? The day of honoring the noble, and celebrating their freedom. All the people of the fair city will be gathering in Central Square, for the large festivial, to enjoy this fine evening of fine music, dancing, free food, and their noble leaders. To most people this will be the high point of the year, to get themselves over the murders taking place in their city, but to you, Tokage, it is the final level." the voice echoed in his head. Indeed, this would be the big bang, the high point in the tutorial level. Everyone in the city gathered for this fesitival, and he had everything planned. He was sitting up on a roof, revealing his true idenity. This evening, he wouldn't need a disguise. It was about time, people saw the game's co-host, also known as player one.

While sitting alone, he was clicking the gun, staring down with his red eyes at the crowd. It was building up, but he had to wait, again. He had to make sure the other players appeared here, or things wouldn't work. He could reconginze the other players instantly, when they arrived. He knew their heart beats, like a signature. Everyone had one of these little signatures, except he himself. No one could read his heart signature, cause there was no heart to read...

"Hurry up! You take forever getting dressed for any special event, well it's either that or you don't go!" Riff yelled at his young master. It was true that Cain took his time. He wasn't even changing, since Riff had to dress his master, but he was only picking and choosing on what to wear to the fesitvial. It was a local holiday, and he was considered a noble. How could he miss out on the event. Tapping his foot impatiently, Riff waited, mintue after mintue. He was losing it.

"Give me a mintue. I think I got it." Cain's voice carried from the other side of the door.

"I GAVE YOU A WHOLE HALF AN HOUR!" Riff shouted, grabbing the knob, and pulling it towards him. Stomping into the young noble's room, he went straight for the wadrobe, slamming it open, and looking through his clothing, trying to find something decent.

"You take forever, just like a woman." Riff grumbled, pulling something out, and hurridely dressing his master. Cain complained a lot, but as a servant, he was almost used to it. The suit he picked fit him perfectly, and he fixed the ruffle around his neck, and adjusted his top hat. Afterall, that is what a noble should look like on this fine day.

"Come on Riff, why can't we just not go?" Cain asked. Riff snatched his master's hand, and pulled him along down the hallways, out the manor, and towards the festivial.

"Because, one you've been held up in the stuffy house for too long, and everyone goes to this fesitival!" Riff gritted his teeth. The night has only begun, and Cain was already on his nerves, how unusual...

The laturns glowing around the area, really put a nice feel into the fesitvial area. This young soul, was enjoying this event. Sitting next to the fountain, Jizabel was staring off into the eyes of his reflection, rippling with the droplets of fountain water. This day could only be better, if that woman hadn't of died in the train station. For once in his life, he felt in love, how unusal, and strange. He has been indepent before, so why was she so, so, breath taking?

"Oh snap out of it you fool!" he shouted to himself, slapping himself on the forehead. "She's long gone now, her soul, her remains, her everything!" Rising from his position, Jizabel blended in with the crowd, frilled ruffle ties, and a large trench coat (only the ruffle was different really). He wasn't much for hats, he didn't look good in one, according to his opinion. He passed many people, but he really wished he stayed by the fountain. It was lovely indeed, but something about it, wasn't quite right.

When he was sitting there, his head started going crazy. Voices, increasing in his head, chanting something in a different lanauge. He knew they were talking to him, but they were un-descriptive. When he left the fountain, the voices died down, and that seemed rather strange to him. Something about that lovely artifact was intriging the voices, and Jizabel wondered what it could be.

"Why are you leaving?" a grim, slithery voice said. It was inside his head, that was for sure. "The party hasn't started yet. Don't leave yet. Sit through this silly intro, it's suppose to be boring. The real fun, is in about twenty mintues." If only Jizabel could shout at this annoying little voice, but he didn't want to look strange to the other commoners...

"To go, or not to go? Well, I am at the turning point. I can't decide..." Eyria spoke outloud, walking un-steadily in his new clicky shoes, and uncomfortable in his ruffle scarf and suit. Taking a moment to stop, he shurrdered, growled, and shouted loudly, too loudly, "AND YOU GUYS AREN'T HELPING!"

Indeed, the visions had increased, but only after the incident just the other night. These murders were leading into some weird, yet strange chain. If only he could figure out the pattern. Still, he was annoyed by the images he was seeing.

The closer he came to the festivial, the more detailed the visions became. Blood covered the grounds, and body parts piled around a fountain, located at the center of the festivial. Screams filled the air, and purple flames started emerging from the fountain, and began forming a starnge star, using Central Square as the focal point. Eyria trembled at the visions, but he continued his way to the fesitvial. Was this, yet another warning? Were the visions telling him to do something about this up-coming maybe blood shed? Shaking his head, he agreed to the answer no. Their was nothing he could do, but maybe, he could save his own life, from avoiding this event. That wasn't likely either. The visions never showed he himself, Eyria, being torn limb from limb, therefore, telling him, he isn't a victium, but he wasn't the only one. In the images, he saw, four others, not being killed...

There was a very strict reason why Cain was taking his time in finding clothes to wear. He had a very strong, erie feeling about this fesitvial. His feelings were sinking. He only recived this emotion, when murder or death was just around the corner. He didn't tell Riff, so he wouldn't worry him. Cain was going to evenutally arrive at the festivial, just much more later than he was now. He figured that the killer wouldn't strike until everyone was least expecting his arrivial. Trembling, Cain still walked the paths of Central Square, contanstly exchanging worried glances towards others.

"Stop acting so strange Cain." Riff said, noticing his strange behavior. The sound of Riff's voice normally calmed Cain, but this time, it made him jump.

"Oh, sorry Riff." he managed to say, after recovering from his state of shock. "I think I'll go over here." Quickly, Cain bolted away from his body guard, into some nice silence. That would buy him some time to find this vicious villian.

Now, it was time to think. If I were an evil killer, where would I start? Cain was trying his hardest to think like a killer, but, he wasn't the best at it, in fact, he was the worst. He couldn't be sure on anything in this patiruclar subject. Suddenly Cain couldn't think. Everywhere he looked he couldn't find the culprit. Then again, how would he know which person was going to do it? He knew nothing of the sort. He was going to return to Riff, but that idea got taken off the list. There was no way, he'd find Riff in all of this mess.

"Now, I have not only lost my trusty servant amongst a crowd, but shortly, maybe, everyone will be killed!" Cain thought, resting next to the fountain, in the center of Central Square, the landmark. As he sat there, something strange was emerging inside him. Was his mind deciving him? His heart began racing. Someone was approaching his spot. Infact, mulitiple people were coming closer to the fountain. Shaking terriblily Cain, swallowed his gut, and waited while these others to approach him...

"Oh lovely, now I can do my part." Tokage thought, watching from the roof top as all the players gathered at the fountain. Only in a matter of time, and the whole game will begin, and end the tutorial, or the prologue. When everyone had gathered, he reached into his pocket, and removed a pocket watch, and opened it, revealing the clock. It read elven fifty-six. Four mintues left...

Jizabel, Cain, Riff, and Eyria all glanced back and forth at one another. Everything around them went silent, as they quickly remisinaced in their minds.

"Oh my!" Eyria exclaimed. "We all know eachother!" Indeed, it brought back memories, of being at the foster home. Even the bad memories were returning to their minds, and they all had the same intent at the festivial. Their face expression explained it all.

"Well, since we're all here, it might be even easier to find that feliney." Riff said, returning to Cain's side. Only Riff was the one who wasn't stunned into surprise. Cain and Jizabel had their eyes locked, and Eyria was off into some other space. Was this meeting ment to be, or was it just so sudden, that the four didn't know how to react, Riff wondered looking around at his subjects.

"What did you say?" Cain stumbled the words out of his lips. Some reason, the other three couldn't speak. Something was bothering them, but Riff couldn't sense it.

"I said, with more of us here, we can find the killer!" Riff repeated, speaking louder than he intended.

"There is no need." Eyria whispered, barely reachable to the people standing around him.

"Why?" Riff asked impatiently.

"He's already here." Jizabel stuttered. After his words left his lips, the four turned around, having all their backs facing one another, and all sound left their bodies...

Screams filled the air of the festvial grounds. Blood could be heard, splattering the ground, and body parts being de-attached from their oginial host. The ground was quickly being submerged by blood, body parts, and organs of the victiums. The air was filled with screams, cries, and faintly the sound of a gun shot. Along, just barely audiable, was the turning of a revoler of a gun. Was it a pistol? They couldn't determine. All the four could do, was stand, frozen in their spots, watching this blood shed happen around them, and waited their turn. Since their attention was drawn to the murder scene happening in front of them, they didn't notice the changes at the fountain behind them. Purple flames released from the fountain began outlining a strange shape, maybe a star far larger than the Central Square, but all through out the entire city. The four noticed this.

"What's happening!" Eyria shouted, screaming to loud and girly. The fountain emitted a large glow of purple flares, and the screams filled their ears. This was pure joy to one, toture to another, and hell to all.

"MAKE IT STOP!" Eyria shouted. Strangely, the others thought it was stange that he could speak over all of this chaos. Riff even couldn't help but notice that the young child Eyria was crying. Did he fore-see this? Or was it something else, more defying and deep in his soul?

"I can't believe this!" Cain shouted, finally able to release some words from his mouth.

"WE'VE HAD ENOUGH!" Jizabel cried, falling on his knees in agnoy. Riff couldn't speak at all, his mouth was sealed. He never wanted murder to happen before him again, and now, his worst nightmare had come true...

"I think I've about over done it, but then again, I did just fine." Tokage thought, contining his role in this little time he had of play. After this, the real game could begin. He was far past experinced enough to start level one. Almost finished. Time was always so slow when he had to wait, but when he was having fun, it zipped by too fast. Oh well, at least I'll have more fun with the players, and not the CPUs, Tokage considered in the back of his mind...

The clock tower now read twelve ten. Only ten mintues to kill everyone left in the city. The four still stood, surrounded by the purple flares and the blood left from the dead. The bodies were already gone, not unusally. No one was left in the city, but those four boys.

"This is horrible." Cain muttered, gagging at the gloops of blood left behind. Riff almost felt the same, and Eyria was already into grief. The only one aware of anything was Jizabel.

"Guys, we have more trouble!" Jizabel stuttered, his words shaky with his body. Quietly, the clicking of a revoler could be heard, and foot steps, approaching closer to the four frightened boys. Riff was frozen, and couldn't move his feet to protect his master Cain. Jizabel had some senses, and he grabbed Eyria to protect him. After the four huddled into a protective barrier, the stranger approaching chuckled.

"No way!" Eyria mumbled, seeing him up close now. He had stopped not far from the fountain, in reach of the others' irises. In his hand, he carried a platinum revoling pistol, and the other hand, carried the bronze bullet. His face was covered in blood, along with his black boots, and large black leather trench coat. His grin on his face was drenched in blood, resting on his teeth and swirling down into his mouth. The four knew the stories, they know how they lost their family, and now, standing before them, was the murderor who had done it all, mainly the murders in the city.

"TOKAGE!" They shouted, once remebering his name, and his appreance from ten years ago, at the foster home, the first place that hell had broke lose.

_**Author's Note: Wow, this one took me ONE WHOLE WEEK and TWO DAYS to finish! Wow my mind is blank! I am sorry for the readers waiting on other stories, but this one is the only one I can think of! My evil intentions need to go somewhere right?**_

_** I have been trying to get motivation, but it's hard when you don't kill anyone yourself, and I NEVER WILL!**_

_**I will work harder to make this story come to an ending suitable for it's motivte. (I don't know it yet) In fact, it might be ending soon. Some people might consider it, pretty damn short! Please keep reading, it might be worth dying for!**_


	7. Chapter Six

_Chapter Six_

_The Hysteria_

"This...this can't be true!" Cain uttered under his breath. He couldn't believe his eyes. Was it really a friend of his doing all of this villianous deeds? The rest were all just as awe struck, to see the culprit.

"Tokage, is this true? Are you under a spell?" Eyria shouted, holding back his tears. Riff didn't speak, and Jizabel was trembling too much for words.

"You guys have missed so much fun." Tokage said, staring down at his subjects. It all was coming true. Eyria's visions had come true again. The four not being killed was them. He did value his life, but not if he had to carry a burden of death he could've of prevented.

"Why are you doing this? Explain yourself!" Jizabel finally managed something out of his lips. Tokage however, didn't answer him. Instead, he gave a slight chuckle, licked the blood off his white teeth, and sat down on the side of the fountain.

"To get a higher score, why else would I?" he said, not making sense to any of the other players.

"They'll understand quite shortly." Tokage thought, looking around, seeing if he missed anything.

"A score! You think this is some kind of game!" Riff shouted, grabbing Tokage by the collar of his shirt.

"Certainly." he said. "Want me to fill you in? Or do you already know how to play?" His voice was croaky, and just terrible to hear. After what he had done, neither of the other players would accept him as a friend, like he even cared anyway.

"Why! Killing people isn't a sport!" Cain shouted.

"I never said a sport, fool. It's a game. I just completed the tutorial. Now, I have to pass level one, and that'll be easier said than done. On the other hand, at this rate, it looks like a piece of cake." Without a simple of hesitation, Cain approached Tokage, and open handed him across his bloody cheek.

"Shut your trap! I don't care about any kind of sick games you play!"

"Oh, but you will. You are one of the players Cain, along with them too." He pointed at the rest of the group, and chuckled again.

"What?" Riff shouted, almost ready to slap Tokage himself.

"It's a simple little game. Also a very deadly one. I can explain the rules the long way, but to be simple, I'll just give you the correct motive." Tokage rose from his seat, and paced around the fountain, his voice more and more coarse as he continued his speech.

" This fountain here is the center of the playing feild, where no one owns territory, until the end of the game. The foster home, church, hospitial, train station, the univeristy, and the bar are the bases for each player. I am not deciding which base you get, that's up to you. Each of us, have the same weapon, or controller, the platinum gun, and bronze bullet. The mission and major point of the game; Take control of all territory."

"Um, quick question. How do you take control?" Jizabel asked, doubting he wanted the answer.

"Simple. One spin, one shot, one bullet. Kill them." The four trembled, as Tokage chuckled after he spoke.

"NO! I won't play your sick little game!" Cain shouted, standing beside Riff, for protection.

"Be careful, and watch your surroundings. Everyone is now your enemy. And if you don't play, you'll be an easy target."

"Shut up! We don't care what you say! We'll never play!" Eyria shouted, standing up close to Tokage's face. With a slight chuckle, Tokage grabbed his weapon and held it, ready to fire.

"Want to see what happens if you don't play?" he asked, already taking action. Cain, Jizabel, and Riff were too stunned, and paralyzed to prevent that event. With less than half a second of time, Tokage pulled the trigger, and the bronze bullet grazed, across Eyria's shoulder, making an open wound. The blood spilled out quickly, and great pain encoursed through his tiny frame of a body.

"See? Interesting isn't it? Soon, the madness will encase you all, then you'll reconsider this little game." Tokage said, turning his back to them, and retreating away from the center feild.

"Are you all right?" Jizabel shouted, picking up Eyria, who was now crying in pain. The blood was flowing quickly, but luckily the wound wasn't fatal.

"We must take care of this quickly!" Cain said, noticing the wound, but he re considered. In the back of his mind, two thoughts were going on at once. One being, we have no medical care anymore. The only way to recover the wound is some other alternitive. That was a decent thought, but the other one scared him. It was something like this.

"Why would you aid your enemy's wound? Let him bleed. Let him suffer. He'll be easy to hunt down later." Cain slapped his forehead, trying to eject the thought from his skull.

"Are you alright master Cain?" Riff asked, wrapping his arms around Cain's figure.

"Yes...I am fine." his words came out more shaky than he intended.

"Luckily I have a background in medicine." Riff stated, getting back to the problem at hand.

"Yes, but I am a doctor!" Jizabel shouted, lifting Eyria off the ground. "I might know of an herb than can dis-infect the wound, but the problem is, it's poisonous." Cain's ears perked. Posion? I can help.

"I might know it's location! Give me a minute!" Cain fled off, away from the purple flares and the fountain. Riff quickly followed after his master, and Jizabel stayed put with the little boy. His cries and sobs were almost hard to bear, but he was sort of used to it. After all, he used to cry, a long time ago.

"It's going to be okay. Just hang in there." Jizabel tried comforting him, but it seemed none of his words reached his ears...

"Go ahead, release yourself. Kill him! You have the power! Do it, you patheic little child!" the voices were shouting inside Eyria's little mind. The pain was taking over the rest of his nerves, but the screaming filled everything else. There was no sense of him anymore. Swiftly, his feelings were changing to dark and evil. His heart was fading into a stone cold shell, leaving everything warm out, and blocking happiness. The madness was reaching him, just like Tokage said.

"Fight it! Fight it!" Eyria tried thinking to himself, but the voices in his head screamed, "RELEASE! RELEASE!" Trying to silence the voices, he released a scream of pain, echoing across the empty Central Square. Jizabel had covered his ears, but Eyria hadn't noticed. He was afaird to open his eyes, or even move a muscle in his thin corpse. He could feel it, the blood pooling up around his body. If the others didn't do something about his wound, he'd be out of the game! Wait! Why am I thinking this?

"You're going to be all right!" Jizabel's voice was very muted, and hard to hear beyond the screaming voices. Eyria wanted to respond, but it was almost impossible at the moment. He was afaird the only thing he could emit as a sound, was screaming and sobbing...

"Found it!" Cain shouted, running out of a deep thicket with a root, bearing white blossoms, and black pollen.

"Careful Milord! That's very deadly!" Riff exclaimed, taking it from his master. Riff was wearing gloves, so he wouldn't be affected by it's deadly pollen.

"Quick, we must return to Jizabel, or Eyria will die!" Grabbing Riff's free hand, they dashed through the forest, and back to Central Square. Riff couldn't pay attention to his sense in direction. Cain was basically pulling dead weight. Riff was getting lost into his mind.

"Don't let yourself be next. Open your eyes, and kill them! One's right in front of you, the other is wounded, and the last one is afaird. Do it! It's an easy win!" Voices were talking to him. Dark ones, with evil, and malicous intentions.

"No, I'd never kill anyone, unless they were endangering master Cain." Riff said, talking back to the voices. He was controlling the madness inside his head, but he wondered how long he could keep it up. Sometime soon, he was afaird he'd have no choice but to stop the voices, and that would be by winning the game.

"I'll fight them off as long as I can." Riff thought, coming back to reality, and arriving at Central Square...

"Good, you've returned!" Jizabel said, holding out his hand for the plant.

"Hurry, that wound bleeds anymore, we might lose him!" Riff said, ignoring Jizabel's hand, and placing pollen right onto the wound. Eyria's little body shook in pain, and screams left his mouth. High pitched and glass shattering cries of pain. Jizabel held him down, and Riff added more pollen to the wound.

"It's painful I know, but we have to do this to save you!" Jizabel thought, watching the pollen infect the blood inside the wound. His thoughts were only hoping to recover the small child's wound, not a trace of madness to be heard of.

"That's odd," Jizabel thought, looking at Riff and Cain, "It looks like the madness is already affecting them. Why hasn't it hit me yet?" Why would he even consider worrying about the madness. He had swore he'd never weild a gun in his life, and plus, Tokage was the only one with it. If anyone was going to kill anyone, it'd be that one. He had the gun, when Jizabel last recalled.

"Not quite," a voice whispered in the back of Jizabel's mind, but he didn't hear it...

"It used to only take one, now it takes two or more. This deadly game, this one chance of suicide. If you were given the chance to play, would you accept it, or deny it. Take your pick." Tokage whispered to himself, watching the other players. "Pathetic, I'd kill them by now." He brought his finger up to his lips, and began biting it, until blood trickeled down his wrist. "Well, I better give them time. They'll play shortly. When madness reaches them, then the real games will begin."

_**Author's Note: Ok, this was probably shorter than Intended it to be, but I am running low on ideas for this chapter. I am sorry for anyone who was expecting a longer chapter. (Hell I am running out of ideas for this Author's notes! EPIC FAIL!) I'll keep trying and if you like it, I am very proud of you. No one ever likes my stories, and you'll be a first I guess.**_

_** I am still thinking of a cover for this little story, (since all of my stories deserve a cover don't they?) and it's not coming well. All I know is that all of them need to be in it, or something close to it. Well, hopefully you'll continue reading, unless you are just entertaining yourself with my pathetic stories.**_


	8. Chapter Seven

_Chapter Seven_

_The Restrained_

The blood had never stopped flowing, and the pain was growing at intense speeds. How long has this been going on? How many tears had he shed over this time period? Why was this feeling so overwhelming? What was going on with his body? Questions were making their stay in his brain, making this ordeal harder to overcome. One way to fight off these evil voices, was to think of the opposite of what they wanted. Happy thoughts, but what was a happy one? He was empty headed when it came to happiness, love, and even life. Everything was opposite, and dark. Death, killing, hate, but why?

"This isn't the person I am, and this isn't the person I wish to be." Eyria tried thinking, but his mind rejected it. Instead, he begun thinking other things.

"Wake up! Load your ammo, and fire! Win this game! Everything will be a bliss! Don't be late! You can win this level easy! Get your territory! Arm your weapon! Finish those other fools off!" After evil thoughts made rest into his mind, a scream surpassed his lips, and the intentions made their exit with his cries.

Nothing was right in this void. His thoughts were out of place, and his heart wasn't reacting right. When an evil thought came to mind, he accepted it into his usual system, but on the other hand, good and happy ones, were excluded and erased. Was this the process that he, Tokage, had pursued, before commiting his crimes? If so, then, will he be the next one, to participate, in this game!

"He's not moving. I think we might of lost him." Jizabel said calmly, removing his fingers from Eyria's wrist. It's been two hours since his bullet wound was made, and his little frame hadn't moved. His chest stopped heaving when the first half hour past. CPR had been performed, but there was nothing out of it.

"So, I guess that's that. At least we tried." Riff said, still feeling small amount of grief. Jizabel was the most hurt. Not only did he not safe a life, but it was a friend's he had released. He's known the small child since the foster home, and now, at such a young age, he was murdered.

"Might be for the best." Jizabel thought, "Now, he can't play the game." What? No! The madness? Did it just make me think that? Freaking out just a tad, but quickly regaining his cool, Jizabel rose to his feet, lifting Eyria's corpse off the ground.

"So, shall we permit to the usual?" Cain asked, reading Jizabel's face expersion. He didn't want to say it, but it might be best, but which was the right ceremonial burial? Crememation, or a classic casket burial?

"Why can I not hear them anymore?" Eyria's brain was returning to a somewhat normal status. He couldn't hear anymore voices, but he couldn't feel his heart beating either. Was something wrong? Was he dead! No, that wasn't right either. He could see everything. He saw Jizabel carrying him, with a frown glued to his face. But why? Did something happen when I went out? Eyria tried to open his mouth, but no sound was ejected. Infact, he couldn't even feel his lips. However, he could feel the rest of his body. Strange?

"What's happening? Jizabel answer me! I am alive, aren't I?" Eyria thought, trying to see if he had telepathic ability. Apparently not.

"It's a shame, that you couldn't see what was left of the world." Jizabel's voice was drifting through Eyria's ear, but why did it sound so far away? Taking another quick look around, just by moving his eyeballs, he figured it out quickly. His body was resting on dry grass, not the forest, or a plain? Did Jizabel gather this on his own? And if he did, why?

"I'm sorry, but I have to do this. For your own good, Ian Hasumi." Jizabel spoke of his real name!

"Jizabel! What's going on!" Eyria tried shouting, but the demand only occured into his mind, and not to anyone else. He rolled his eyeballs back to Jizabel, and his thoughts went staright towards tradgey. Jizabel had a torch in his hand...

"It's for your own good, and I'm sorry." Jizabel whispered, his heart aching in intense pain. It was one thing losing your friend's life, but it was another to burn his body. Jizabel believed in reincarnation, but the only way it can occur, is that the spirit doesn't linger around it's corpse. He was sure to make Cain and Riff not present at this event.

"I'll let you know, I don't want to do this, but maybe I'll see you in another life." Jizabel's voice was getting quieter, as he spoke his calm words. He turned his back, and flicked the burning stake into the dry grass, which volunteered to be the inferno's fuel. As the crackles dwelled inside his ear drums, Jizabel fell on his knees, clasped his hands together and prayed.

"I don't know why I can't cry, but please, know I never wanted to do this!" Jizabel was screaming loudly, to release his grief from his body. His feelings were raging with sadness, but not as much as he expected. It was smaller. Instead, hate was filling up, and pharses were entering his mind.

"You want to stop this from happening again, Jizabel? I can help you. Kill the man you seek revenge on! Tokage! Kill him, the same way he killed your beloved pathetic friend!" The voices returned, but Jizabel didn't quiet them. Instead, he chuckled evilly, and rose to his feet.

"I won't kill just that bastard of a player, but the other two as well! I'll win this game easy!"

"Why? I need to move my body! Jizabel I am not dead!" Eyria was trying to scream, but his body wasn't reacting. He was engulfed in these fury flames, burning to death. He was like a vegetable, a body unable to move. There was nothing he could do, but let the heat take him in, and destroy the remains of his body.

"This is my end. I guess I lose the game." Eyria thought inside his quiet mind, but a different sound countered him.

"DON'T THINK THAT YOU SISSY! Rise up! And fight!" After the words followed through his brain, his feet kicked in, and he manuvered his body out of the flames.

"This can't be? I supposed to be dead!" Eyria thought, but then again, he was countered.

"You are now my silent puppet! You'll play the game the right way, just for me." Eyria had no control of his body. His hands were managing on their own, ripping the ruffle he had worn on his neck, and tying it around his eyes.

"There is nothing for you to see, that's what this is for." It was speaking, manipulating his every move with it's words.

"You have no control of me!" Eyria thought, but it was no use. He was walking forward, but were to? He was blinded, and muted, a no good player.

"It doesn't matter, with this person in control of me, this game will be harder to play." Eyria thought, his train of thinking turning into malicous intentions. Finally, another player has joined the game, only two left to convince.

_**Author's Note: Wow, this one...is...shorter!~ Eek! I am terribly sorry! It's really hard! I keep reading new manga, and I want to write fanfics for those too, but they'll have to wait! Why can't I think straight! AUGH!**_

_** Well, there might be more coming, just give me a LONG while now. This is getting harder everytime I sit down at this keyboard. I am trying to make this interesting to my brain's intent, so please again and again, bear with me! If you like this story, I am proud of you. Good job, you are a honest fan. (JK, running out of words) I am closing this Author's notes. Until next time!**_


	9. Chapter Eight

_Chapter Eight_

_The Deception_

"I can't believe myself." Jizabel thought, returning to Cain and Riff, moping quietly in his prisoned mind. "I just killed my best friend, but I had no choice." Why couldn't he just keep on a one track mind? Sometimes he was thinking of what he wanted, and other times, he was thinking of killing and blood spill.

"Jizabel, you look pale? Something happen?" Cain asked, noticing his presence.

"Nothing is wrong." he responded quickly, and turned his back to Cain. "I'll be making my leave. I have something else to do."

Riff watched Jizabel retreat from the scene, and sighed.

"Everyone is acting so strangely. Could it be the madness taking over them?" Riff thought, sractching his chin. He knew Cain wasn't influenced by it, sense he wasn't acting crazy yet. Jizabel however was consumed, the look in his eyes explained it all. Riff had no idea what had happened to Eyria, but it probably wasn't worth his knowlegde.

"Riff, shall we leave now?" Cain asked, his voice low and mono toned.

"Something wrong?" Riff asked, quickly turning to his master. How strange again. He was quieter than most times, and rushing? Something was up.

"I just feel, unsafe." Cain said, twiddling his thumbs in front of himself.

"Well, I can't say otherwise. I am getting weird vibes to." Riff thought, grabbing Cain's wrist, and walking away from the previous area, into a newer one.

"With this, I can take to my advantage!" Riff's thoughts said to him, "Now, it'll be easier to kill this Earl!"

"Damn!" Cain thought, "I fell into enemy hands. Oh well, don't matter, as long as I survive his stupid hospitialy, I can kill him." Cain was very well kept, even when drunken in by the madness. He was already comenisning his game plan. Kill Riff first, then the rest! This will be an easy game! I do have a good fire arm! I just have to act like an impudent master to this pathetic dog for a little longer.

"Riff," Cain said, squeezing Riff's arm and stopping him in his tracks.

"Yes master? What is wrong?" He asked, turning around to look into his golden eyes.

"Just one more little thing." Cain thought, reaching his hand into a pocket. Inside, rested his weapon, the revoler plus it's bronze bullet.

"I was just wondering, would you ever hurt me Riff?" Cain asked, changing the look in his eyes to sincerity and sweetness.

"Master Cain, I must protect you with my life. I'd never hurt you." Riff spoke, resting his hand upon his cheek.

"Good, you are mighty close enough," Cain thought, placing a smirk on his lips, and pulling out the gun, loaded and ready...

"I am close enough! I can easily take his life!" Riff thought, staring into the golden eyes of his master. All it would take was one little tiny pull. Riff had every little move planned out already. One hand was placed on Cain's face, but the other was behind his back, holding the weapon in full ignition.

"I just need to get the right shot, at the right moment." He thought, looking over his shoulder slightly.

"No! I can't do this!" Riff's good mind countered his evil thoughts. Inside the poor butler's head, it was good vs evil turmoil. One side said kill him, but the other disagreed. It was intense, and hard to decide which side to side with. Good or evil? Quickly, Riff looked back into his master's eyes, expect the fact, he was staring into the opening of a lovely, shiny, platinum pistol...

None of the other players were around, and yet he could sense them. Eyria's new body and mind was very overwhelming. He could feel any object to the exact detail, and know the scent of any plant, animal or human being in a wink. Being blind wasn't such a bad thing, but it was a slight disadvantage in this little game.

"I'm going to find you Jizabel, and rip to pieces! It'll be an entertaining little performance!" Eyria thought, running through a rushing river and back onto regular wetlands. He had no idea on where he was in this city, but he knew one thing. He was close to someone.

Another thing he could sense extremely well, was heart beats. Even though his vision was black, when a racing heart was nearby, he could see red vibes, coursing across his darkened eyes. Like a heat montior, he could tell where it was coming from, and instantly destroy it. One heart was in his range, and it was quickly coming into approach.

"Well, someone seems a little terrified." Eyria thought, picking up the pace, and heading towards the racing heart. The sooner the blood shed, the better the game...

His feet had carried him far from the other players. He was out of breath, and was rather surprised he could run that fast.

"I can't lost my life! Not yet!" Jizabel thought, ignoring the madness. He was excluding himself, and straying away from the other players. This way, he wouldn't get consumed by the madness, and going on a murderous rampage. He could already feel it though. In his finger tips, his muscles, bones, and even his heart, were filled with darkness.

"I must fight it! I can't let this happen! I don't want to kill anyone!" Jizabel screamed into the silent air. He listened to his voice echo off the empty streets and walls. Maybe shouldn't of yelled. He didn't want to spoil his hiding spot, and more importantly, he didn't want anyone else approaching him. In his hand, he held the gun, and nervously, he was loading it.

"I must fight it! Don't let my body lose control!" he thought, as he clicked the hammer, and held the gun before his frame.

"Oh screw it! Let's go find me a victium!" Jizabel thought, chuckling malicously under his breath. "I'm getting tired of waiting!"

"Looks like their taking a liking to the game?" a voice croaked from a high roof top. He chuckled menicisaly, before looking back behind him.

"You'll enjoy it when the round is over! You get the winner of the little prelim match." When the man didn't get a response from his tied up subject, he walked over, and grabbed their chin with their paper white hand, lifting thier heavy head off the ground.

"What's wrong? You were excitied a mintue ago?" he spoke, letting his cold words flow into his prey's ears. Without hesitation, he removed his hand from underneath their chin, and let the boy's skull hit the hard stone ground.

"You must be tired, or are you forgetting your part of the deal?" he said, turning around to face his prize. Walking back over to him, he placed his boot on his back, knelt down to him, and ran his paper white hand, cold, and lifeless, through the victium's apple green hair.

"Don't worry, this round never lingers, Isaiah." he said, lifting up his head with the chain he had placed around his neck. "It'll be over, shortly."

"Master Cain!" Riff squealed, backing away from the weapon. "What're you doing?"

"Playing the game!" Cain snapped, spinning the revolering. For someone who just adopted into the game, he already knew how to play. Riff was shocked to paryarisis, seeing his master set to kill his own servant. Was he taken away by the madness already? Or, wait, was he just using him!

"Cain, you're not like this!" Riff yelled, trying to get the old Cain back. The one that doesn't kill.

"Yes I am Riff. I've always been like this! I've been wanting to get rid of you sense the day I met you! You've annoyed me, and I could never find the right moment to finish you off, until now."

What was Riff to think right now? He had served this man for years. That included protecting, escorting, dressing, and even bathing him, and now, he wanted to end his services.

"Oh what should I do?" Riff screamed inside his head.

"Simple, kill him first." Said the other Riff, which he called, the evil one.

"No! I can't! I will convince Cain not to kill me!"

"Or, you could kill him first!"

"No!" Riff feel on his knees, and it wasn't in frustration. Something had simply ripped through his chest, out his back, and blood spilled from that one paticiular hole, and his mouth.

"Damn it, someone killed him first!" Cain shouted, kicking Riff's corpse aside, and turning around to face his new opponent. They weren't standing far from the scene, but they were still standing in plain sight. Cain smirked, seeing their figure in the dim light.

"So you're the little brat, you took my prey!" he said, calmly appraoching his intruder.

"You were taking too long twit." they said, their voice enchanting, but haunting. Quietly, their footsteps were like pebbels as he came into the light. His eyes were covered by a bloodly rag, stained by now, and his hands held two, revoling platinums. This is were Cain stopped moving.

"Shit!" he thought, noticing the weapons. "Out numbered, gotta take it easy."

"So, you intend on winning the game?" Cain asked, trying to now think of an escape plan.

"No, I don't. I want to rescue someone." they said, lifting their head up from it's hanging position. Cain's eyes widen. Eyria, now that he recongizned him, but were his eyes gouge out? Doesn't matter, either way, he's an obstacle in my way of winning the game.

"Well, whatever your purpose may be, I won't let you get in my way of winning!" Cain chuckled, cocking his revoler, and aiming it at the young boy.

"I do not wish to fight, but if you intend to threaten me, I'll participate." Eyria said, pointing the guns at him.

_**Author's Note: Ok, I deeply apologize! It took me...a month to write the last two sentences of the chapter, and then this! Darn, I'm not thinking straight. It's probably due to the fact that I have been reading manga non-stop, and I got my drawing hand back, so I have been doing fanart more often now. (So, I'm not working on a computer.) Well, I hope the next chapter is satisfiying, and grabs a little of your attention. I'll see you again!**_


	10. Chapter Nine

_Chapter Nine_

_The Entity_

The madness was spreading among the other players, perfect. The master was getting what he had expected, a mass descurtion of the country. Shortly after this one, the game will restart, only elsewhere in the world, and will be lead by the winner of this game, which Tokage had hoped to be himself.

"Once that pathetic boy kills the Earl, all that'll be left is the doctor and Eyria." Tokage mumbled to himself, lying on the ground bounded by chains of cold. The master had binded him, so he wouldn't get ahead of himself, and destroy everyone without giving them a chance.

"Come on, these chains are nothing. Break free, and let's kill everyone!" The voices were taunting him, but he had to ignore them. It was indeed true that he could break out of the chains, but he didn't want to disobey his master's orders.

"No, I can't." Tokage grumbled, lying his head back down on the ground, and awaited for something to happen.

"You look so glum. I thought you we're enjoying this?" the master's voice came, not far from Tokage's resting body. He didn't bother to lift his head, then again he couldn't, since now his master was resting his boot on his skull.

"Oh, a good part of the game. We're going to lose another player." he said, giving Tokage a bit slight feeling of fear.

Cain didn't know whether to be nervous of excited. He was staring at a friend he had just seen murdered, but how could he be standing? Who cares! Just kill him now! Cain's mind was filled with confusion, expect for one fact. If he didn't act now, this boy might just kill him.

"Why do you hesitate." the voices echoed into his brain. "Just pull the trigger."

"No! I can't! Something isn't right here!" Cain shouted, dropping his gun to the ground. Eyria's head notioned torward the revolver, but he held his hold.

"I'll give you a mintue to retrieve your gun, before I fire." his voice was so calm in Cain's ear, or was he wrong? What was to be thought of at this very moment? Should he freeze, and let his opponent have his way, or flee the scene as quickly as possible, and get to safety? None of the options came into Cain's mind, expect one.

With swift movements, he reached down and grabbed his revoler, to fast to be seen by the untrained eye. Spinning the barrel, and pulling the hammer, Cain placed his fingers on the trigger, and aimed it at Eyria.

"So, this is your decision," he whispered, his attitude changing towards Cain. "Very well, but I apologize it had to end this way." Cain's brain made him see everything in slow motion, as Eyria's tiny finger, pulled back his trigger, but Cain reacted the same. He had pulled it.

"Everyone is to far out of my reach." Jizabel grumbled outloud to himself, contining to run through the thickets. He hasn't seen any of the other players, since he had burned the body of his used to be friend. However, his attention was re-directed, when he had heard a gun shot, in the far off distance.

"Yes, blood spill!" the voices cheered inside his head. Turning around immetdatly, Jizabel followed his ear, in trying to find the location of the previous gun shot.

"This running is endless. No matter how far I go, it seems, I make no progress." Jizabel thought to himself, quicken his steps. It was true on his thoughts. This city of the dead seemed to drag on forever, when actually, you were just passing a massive grave yard. Jizabel was only redirected, when the second gun shot had gone off.

"There!" he growled, turning around and dashing in the new direction.

"Well well." a voice croaked, making the night lose it's silence. "It seems we now have two dead players." The strange man tighten his grip on Tokage's chain, making it harder for him to breathe.

"Oh, please, release me." he mumbled, a little louder than he had expected.

"WHAT!" the stranger yelled, smacking Tokage across his white pale face. "You don't give me orders! I order you around! You hear me! If you wish to be freed, you shall do everything I tell you!" Tokage was panting, trying to catch his breath to utter something back, but he figured, that would be a bad idea. If he had said anything else to this man, he might just lose his head.

"Please lord..." Tokage prayed in his mind, "Help me. End this game of murder, help me be free!"

Jizabel came running through the brush, but he had appeared at the wrong time.

"Damn it! I'm too late." he grumbled, kicking the corpse lying next to his feet. "How shameless. The murderer didn't even leave his weapon alone." Jizabel flipped his hair, and scanned the area around him, in search for the killer.

"He's on the move Jizabel!" his voices said, "We must hunt them, before we are hunted!"

"Agreed." Jizabel said, leaving the scene of the crime, and chasing after the survior.

"It's still a shame." Jizabel thought, "That I couldn't kill you...Cain"

The night had fallen silent again, and now he was regretting what he had done.

"Why aren't you happy Eyria?" the voices creaked inside his ears. "You have a higher score than the other players. You're doing good."

"NO!" he shouted, gripping his revoler in his small hand. "This isn't what I wanted! Killing is wrong!" Eyria was losing his mind. Everything didn't seem right to him. Murder was the wrong thing to do, if you wanted something bad enough. Wouldn't life just be easier if it all ended now. Eyria's feelings had changed at that thought, and so did the voices.

"NO! Don't you dare pull that trigger! We have to win, to achieve your goal, IAN!" His conscience believed by calling him his real name, he'd listen, but that wasn't very successful. Eyria lifted the gun up and aimed it at his small beating heart.

"I only wanted my brother back, the way things used to be, not the way they are." Eyria sobbed, spinning the revoler to sooth his pain. "Please God, grant my wish, and help Isaiah through this mess." Almost seconds after his last words, his last breath had left his small frame, forever.

"Ugh! Again!" Jizabel screamed, finding the next corpse lying next close to the riverside.

"Well, we now have a better advantage." his voices whispered, "We are the only ones left." Jizabel's smirk grew on his face, thinking of his current situation.

"You're right. That means.." Jizabel stared up into the moonlight, cupped his hands over his mouth, and shouted.

"HEAR THAT! I WON!" As he laughed with enjoymeant, he hadn't noticed the small torando of the dead swirling around the creature that had approached behind him, holding a chain, choking the life out of the poreclien boy, which he called his servant.

"Congratulations, Jizabel." The man spoke, his voice wicked and dark, the feelings that Jizabel felt, when he had noticed his prescence.

_**Author's Note: AGAIN! Really sorry. Writing stories is getting harder, with me reading manga and drawing pictures, and getting ideas for new stories. I might have to end this one short, so maybe soon. I really hope people are enjoying this, as much as I am. I really like this one, no matter how big of a crossover it may seem. So who is this mysterious stranger, and how will this game end? Wait and see in Chapter Ten!**_


End file.
